A Bleach Christmas Carol
by Krynnalexia
Summary: Christmas comes to the Soul Society. Everyone gets into the Christmas Spirit accept Byakuya. After instigating a verbal fight with Ichigo, Byakuya is visited by the three ghosts of Christmas. Will he mend his ways or will he continue to be a Christmas scrooge? This is a Bya/Ichi yaoi. My second one. I know its early ofr xmas, but I had to. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Bleach Christmas Carol**

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful, winter evening. Snow fell over Karakura town, coating the trees and blanketing the tops of cars and every home as far as the eye could see. It was only a little after seven o'clock and the mostly full moon was already visible. It lit up the glistening snow crystals, creating a wonderland glow.

In his room, Ichigo Kurosaki sat watching the snow fall. He cracked the window slightly, letting the fresh, crisp, December air fill his room. Kon fell asleep over an hour ago, whining about his lack of quality Rukia time. The essay he was writing for extra credit over break lay forgotten on his desk.

Christmas was in ten days. It was his favorite time of year. It was a time for family and friends. Even though he didn't have everyone with him, they were certainly never forgotten. He had new friends. They were as close as family and just as important.

A loud thud broke the peaceful, winter silence. He grinned when the second snowball hit his bedroom window, startling Kon's sleep. The stuffed animal pressed his fuzzy face against the glass, hollering at the individual responsible and sticking out his tongue before crawling back under Ichigo's covers.

Ichigo stood and pulled on his jacket. He opened the window just in time to receive a snowball to the face.

"Ishida! Don't you know how to knock at the front door? You're getting as bad as Rukia and Renji!" He growled, drying himself off with a fresh gym towel his sister recently washed for him.

"Yes, but then I would not enjoy the satisfaction I am getting from pelting you in the face with a snowball. That was not my initial intention, but non-the-less, I am entertained."

"You just wait till I get down there!" Ichigo warned, implying there would be equal retribution.

Uryu Ishida waited patiently outside for his friend. It still amazed him. A Quincy became friends with a soul reaper, and not just Ichigo. He eventually became friends with several soul reapers in the time he'd known Ichigo, though he would admit, it'd been a rocky start. He never would have predicted this outcome.

Ichigo was so different from the soul reapers he once loathed and despised. He cared about people, living and deceased. He was a natural protector and, above all, when Ichigo made a mistake, he took responsibility for his actions. It was that fact that initially fueled his anger about the soul reapers of the past.

"I expected to be attacked from behind, Kurosaki." Ishida said when he heard the front door open and close.

"I wouldn't do that. I'd much rather see your face when it happens." The grin on Ichigo's face worried him.

"You are unarmed." Noting the lack of snowball ammunition from Ichigo's hands. "But we're not!" was said just seconds before he was bombed in the back of the head with two snowballs.

Ishida's glasses slid forward on his nose from the force of the blows. His brow twitched.

"Getting your sister's to do your dirty work?"

Ichigo burst out laughing. Karin and Yuzu, both dressed in their matching winter jackets and scarves, were giggling. Uryu turned and was immediately tackle hugged by Yuzu. Karin raised a hand and the Quincy shared a high-five with her.

Ichigo smiled. He and Uryu had a rough and dangerous start, but everything turned out fine in the end. He was glad they became such close friends. Karin and Yuzu really liked him. It surprised them both that their father's were once close friends who chased after the same girl. Both Isshin and Ryuken fell for Masaki, but it was Isshin who got the girl in the end. It was only recently that the two rekindled their former friendship. This was the first year the Ishida's and Kurosaki's would be celebrating Christmas together.

"Are you ready to go?" Yuzu asked, taking Uryu's hand.

He was puzzled. He assumed Ichigo invited him over regarding something hollow related.

"Ready for what?"

"To get our Christmas tree, duh." Karin told him.

She ran to her brother and grabbed his hand, pulling him impatiently. It was one of the few times during the year that Karin actually acted her age. Ichigo always thought of both his sisters as being twelve going on thirty. Karin was way more mature than their own father half the time and Yuzu all, but took care of the house by herself, having picked up where their mother left off. Yuzu, however, allowed her true self to show through the responsible homemaker. "Come on, Ichi-ni. The good ones will be gone soon." Karin whined, tugging at his jacket now.

"Okay, okay. We're going."

Ichigo explained as they walked, "My dad is stuck in the clinic. A woman came in having contractions. She is due to give birth within the next couple of hours, so it's crucial that he's there. You're spending Christmas with us this year, so we decided that you should join us for all the aspects of our holiday traditions. We need to find the perfect tree and then decorate it together. Ryuken is coming over later tonight."

"He agreed to that?" Ishida looked impressed and bewildered all at the same time.

"Yeah, my dad said he was coming. Why?"

"Well, he never wants to do holiday stuff. It's a good thing, I'm just surprised is all."

Ichigo laughed, "Anyway, we'll decorate together. Yuzu usually makes a good dinner and then she'll start baking Christmas cookies. We'll have hot chocolate and everything. You'll be helping with the baking too...though only for tonight. Yuzu usually takes the cookie baking way overboard. She'll be baking for days."

"Sounds like fun. I have never really celebrated Christmas this way before."

"You're gonna love it." Yuzu said, squeezing his hand.

When they arrived at the Tree Farm, the girls ran off to find the perfect one. Ichigo and Uryu stayed close as they took a look at a few themselves. Ichigo knew the girls would find the right one. He always let them choose.

"Ne ne, what do you think of this one?" Yuzu asked, pointing to a small, but beautiful tree.

"Yuzu, that's way too small, don't you think?" He laughed.

"But...it's so cute."

"Where will all your presents go? Do ya think there is enough room to fit all your presents under there?"

Yuzu looked torn. She agreed with his point of view, but it was so cute she didn't want to leave it behind.

"We have more than enough ornaments, Ichi-ni." She turned on the charm and looked at him with those big, hope filled eyes that always made him cave.

"Tell you what. If we still have enough money after we buy the tree for the living room, I'll get you the small one and we'll set it up in your bedroom. Deal?"

"Yes, you're the best!" She cried, hugging him.

"Now, let's find our Christmas tree. Uryu and I will be on the lookout as well."

The twins ran off hand in hand after a warning from Ichigo about staying together.

Uryu chuckled, "You had no chance at all, Ichigo."

"Never do. It's those eyes. Gets me every time." He sighed.

"You don't think you over indulge them?"

"Oh, I do, for sure." They laughed, "See any trees you like, Uryu?"

"I'm not really sure what I'm looking for."

"Well, we need one that is tall enough, but not one that will touch the ceiling. It should be fairly round and, if we get lucky, it won't have many holes in it."

"Holes?"

"Yeah, a lot of the trees lose their branches during the process of cutting them down and shaking the dead needles out. There are gaps, like that one." Ichigo pointed to a tree with a huge gap near the bottom. "See, we would have to hide that side against the wall. It makes it look ugly."

"I see. What about that one?" Uryu pointed.

"Too wide. We won't be able to do much in the living room with that one."

The twins came back and led their brother and Uryu toward one of their choices.

"How about this one, Ni-san?" Yuzu asked.

He read the tag. It was over 9'ft tall. Overall it was a good looking tree, but it wouldn't fit in the house. She looked so excited and her eyes were sparkling with joy. He hated having to tell her no.

"Sorry, Yuzu. It's not gonna fit. It's way too big. You have to find a tree that's about seven and a half feet tall."

She pouted, but moved on. She quickly spotted another, dragging her twin sister with her. Ishida and Ichigo followed them, smiles on their faces as they watched the younger children.

"Your sisters really get into this, don't they?"

"It's one of their favorite traditions. Don't you and your dad do **anything** for Christmas, Uryu?"

"Not really. We each exchange a gift and then he leaves to go on a trip. I spent my last holiday alone."

"That's terrible. How could your dad leave you alone at Christmas?" Yuzu asked.

"It's really not that big a deal. It was never something we did, even when I was a child. I never really thought about it much."

The girls, feeling sorry for Ichigo's friend, decided they were going to do everything they could to make sure that Uryu enjoyed every minute of the holiday with them. Moving on, Karin stopped and stared up, knowing immediately she had found the right one. She nudged her sister and they grinned, nodding at each other.

"Ichi-ni, how about his one?" Karin and Yuzu pointed to a nicely shaped tree. It didn't have a lot of branches missing from it and it was full round the bottom. It wouldn't matter which side of the tree showed. There wasn't a bad side to hide against the wall.

"Looks good. Wave down one of the merchants and tell them we're ready to buy. Stick together." Ichigo agreed.

Karin grabbed hold of Yuzu's hand, and the pair of them ran off to find a merchant.

"I was thinking," Ichigo started, getting Ishida's attention once more, "I thought maybe we could take Christmas to the Soul Society this year. I thought we could have a big party in the Seireitei, give gifts and celebrate. Rukia and Renji would love it."

"You would have to clear it with the Head Captain first. Do you think he would let you?"

"I think so. If he does, are you in?"

"I don't see why not. I'll call Chad and Inoue know when I get home. I'll talk to them about what you are planning and see if they are interested in joining us. Knowing Orihime, she'll want to cook something to take along." Uryu cringed just thinking about it.

Ichigo laughed. It was a well known fact that Orihime's cooking was a little more than eccentric. She mixed the strangest ingredients together.

The girls returned with a merchant. It turned out they had more than enough to get both the big and small tree. Yuzu got exactly what she wanted. They paid the man and together he and Uryu carried the trees back home. They spent the afternoon setting them up and decorating them together. Uryu's father showed up around the same time his dad finished at the clinic. Uryu and Ryuken went home, saying goodbye and handing out hugs to the girls. Ichigo could tell that both Ishida's enjoyed themselves even though they tried hard not to show it. Ichigo's dad delivered a healthy new baby girl into the world that night. Everything went smoothly Christmas was going to be a great this year.

Three days later, Rukia and Renji visited the World of the Living. They jumped up and entered through Ichigo's bedroom window as usual.

"Why can't the two of you use the front door? I could be changing in here or something." Ichigo complained.

"Why do you care? It's not as though you got anything we haven't seen." Renji said, slapping him on the back.

Renji sat on Ichigo's bed cross-legged. Rukia stood watching them. Her two best friends were something else. Ichigo turned to look at Renji, his face turning red. Neither of them could tell whether he turned red out of anger or embarrassment.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'. I'm a guy, so I'm not gonna be checking out your package and Rukia certainly has no reason to check you out when she's got me. Know what I mean?" Renji winked at Rukia and smirked at Ichigo.

"Oh, God. Please don't do that!" Ichigo flushed again.

He was glad that Renji finally asked Rukia out, but now his best friend got into the horrible habit of telling him all about their relationship. Every detail was shared with him and he really didn't want to know.

"Do what? This?" Renji reached over and pulled Rukia onto his lap and started sniffing her neck.

Ichigo turned his face away, "Renji! I don't need to be around when you two get intimate. Cut that out!"

Rukia smacked Renji lightly, a clear sign that the fun was over. "So, Ichigo. You needed to talk to me?"

"You came here for that? You could've just sent a hell butterfly. I don't mind using them. It's not really that important. I just wanted you to ask Yammamoto something for me."

Rukia was intrigued by this. "What do you need to talk to the Head Captain about?"

"Well, I wanted to come to the Soul Society and celebrate Christmas with you guys. I thought we could have a big party on Christmas Eve. I would bring Orihime, Chad and Uryu with me, of course. We're going shopping tomorrow. We would bring presents, food, and drink. We could play games, go caroling, and do other fun activities. It would be a great night. I know you guys don't really get a chance to celebrate the holidays. I just wanted to make sure it was okay with the old man before I started making concrete plans."

Rukia was surprised and excited. She didn't think Ichigo would want to celebrate with them in the Soul Society when he could be home the night before Christmas. He obviously spent way too much time with them already. She was glad though, she really missed him when he was in the World of the Living. There wasn't much reason to come here anymore now that Aizen had been defeated. Ichigo protected Karakura Town now, so there was no need for them to interfere in the World of the Living anymore, unless it was an emergency.

"I'll make the request for you. Christmas Eve is a week away. I'll go now and find out for you. I'll send word immediately."

"Thanks, Rukia. I would tell him that anyone who wants to join in on the festivities is welcome. Drinking and food will be provided. Yuzu said she would cook and bake a feast for us if he gave the okay. Uryu said he'd help too. My dad already got the sake. "

"We can't drink." Rukia looked displeased.

"Lies! Rukia, don't be a spoil sport. You just don't want Ichigo to drink. Soul Society has no drinking age. Lighten up, babe."

She glared at him, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Ichigo watched as they argued. They were the perfect couple. Anyone looking on at the pair would think they were horrible for each other, but most people didn't know that they actually enjoyed the banter. He smiled. Renji spent so much time pining for Rukia. It took guts to get the courage up and ask her out, and it was way overdue. Ichigo was happy for them. This would be their first Christmas together as a couple.

A hell butterfly came back that same afternoon. Head Captain Yammamoto gave the all clear for the party. He was even looking forward to participating. So, he contacted the others and they all went shopping together the next day. Ichigo and his sisters took an extra day of shopping to get what they needed for the friends that were with them the day before.

Orihime was bringing her special desserts for everyone to try. Ishida cringed and looked at Ichigo. He thought they should put a warning label on the table she set her food at. Chad was not creative so he agreed to help carry most of the stuff to the Soul Society.

Christmas Eve came quickly. The last five days of planning, making decorations and packing up all the food, decorations and presents passed by in a flash. They thought they were going to have to make two trips, but Rukia and Renji came to help. Ichigo was informed that there were Christmas trees waiting for him already.

Everyone was so excited. They met, food and gifts in hand, at Urahara's shop. He agreed to open the Senkaimon Gate for them. They spent a few hours there with him and Yoruichi. Ichigo had presents for the kids, Tessai, Urahara and Yoruichi.

"My, my...I wasn't expecting anything, Kurosaki." Urahara said, waving his ever-present fan in front of his face.

"Yeah, right, like you wouldn't expect something for doing us a favor. Besides, you've done so much for us already. Both of you have. I just wanted to say thank you."

Yoruichi and Urahara looked at him. He'd been thanking them for like a month now. Since he defeated Ginjo and found out that it'd been Urahara's idea to make the sword that restored his powers, he felt the need to thank them over and over. They thought there might be something else behind his gratitude, but they couldn't quite place it. Yoruichi was worried about him. It was unlike Ichigo to behave this way.

They both opened their presents. Yoruichi was given a gift certificate for the spa she always wanted to go to. He told her that he also bought one for Orihime and Rangiku would be getting one as well. She would have some company on her day of relaxation.

Thankful, she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed scarlet and scratched the back of his neck.

"Ah, it was nothing."

Urahara opened his next. Ichigo didn't know what he would think. He wasn't really sure what to get Urahara. The man was an enigma. He seemed to have just about everything and what he didn't have, he could probably get no problem. He'd had to ask the Head Captain for a favor. Inside the box was a scroll, sealed with the Head Captain's crest.

Urahara opened it, read it and gasped. He gaped, unblinking, at the document in front of him. When he didn't say anything, Yoruichi came around behind him to read over his shoulder. Ishida, Orihime and Chad watched, barely containing themselves. They were so proud of Ichigo. He really put in some thought on this one.

"Ichigo...I don't know what to say." He looked at the document again.

Ichigo was so thankful to Urahara for all he'd done for him. The eccentric shop keeper was there for him since the beginning. He helped him bring forth his soul reaper abilities. He trained him. He looked out for him. He aided him in everything that Ichigo needed to do. He broke rules for Ichigo. He took risks for Ichigo and his friends. What better way to thank the man than to have his banishment from the Soul Society lifted.

The document in Urahara's hands was a pardon from old man Yammamoto. Ichigo took a few hours one day to see the Head Captain in person. He made his case and after hearing Ichigo's explanation, the Head Captain granted it. He looked at Urahara and grinned.

"I expect you both at the party tonight. No excuses."

Urahara's smile grew. Ichigo was something else. No one had ever gone to the lengths that Ichigo had for him before.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Urahara stood, "You guys better get going. You have a lot to do before the party starts and now I have someplace to be."

Ichigo smiled and picked up his bags. They were let through the gate with the promise that they would see Urahara later. They met Rangiku, Toshiro and Ukitake in the Great Hall. They would be holding the party there. Rangiku, Toshiro and Ukitake agreed to help set up. Some guests would be bringing their own dishes to add to the festivities. The party would be starting at eight o'clock. By then all members of the Gotei 13 would be done with their division tasks and be able to relax.

They would eat first, then play a few games. At eleven o'clock they would get together and make their way through the Rukon District caroling. Dessert would be later. Orihime and Ishida were in charge of decorating the Great Hall, while Toshiro and Rangiku would string garland and hang wreaths throughout the thirteen divisions. Ukitake was in charge of the food and decorating the Christmas trees. Kyoraku arrived within the hour to help his partner.

There was so much going on. Several people throughout the course of the day stopped by to see what progress had been made and say hello to Ichigo and his friends. Yoruichi and Urahara made it time. They left to see the Head Captain, promising to be back for the party. The only person Ichigo had yet to see was Byakuya. The man needed to loosen up. If anyone deserved to kick back and take it easy, Ichigo thought, it would be Byakuya.

Ichigo thought about all the captain of the sixth division had been through. The man didn't have an easy life, contrary to popular belief. Ichigo knew a little something about it. He might not have faced the same hurts in exactly the same way, but he knew pain and loneliness. Byakuya more than deserved a night to relax and be with friends and family. Christmas was the perfect time to appreciate those close to you.

Byakuya was walking home from his division when he finished all the paperwork. He was surprised he got anything done at all. Renji spent most of the afternoon talking about Rukia and what he had gotten her for Christmas. What a ridiculous idea. A Christmas party. Byakuya didn't approve of it at all. Christmas was a waste of time. He snapped at Renji a dozen times to get back to work, but that did very little to hinder Renji's excitement.

"Come on, Captain. You should be excited. We're all going to be there. Even the Head Captain is going. You should come. Ichigo and his friends even have presents for everyone."

Byakuya shook his head. He couldn't even stand the idea of Christmas taking place in the Seireitei. He would not be a part of it. Ichigo Kurosaki was such a nuisance. Christmas was not a holiday worth celebrating. He had every intention of spending the night alone.

He walked by the Great Hall on his way back to the Kuchiki Estate. When he peaked inside the door, he saw garland, wreaths and ribbon hanging on the walls and along every table. There was mistletoe above the each entrance. There were over a dozen tables all decked out with fine china, crystal and silver. The feast was already displayed at the main table, desserts on another. There were a dozen large Christmas trees, most were decorated. Ukitake and Kyoraku were busy finishing the final touches on the remaining two.

He saw the angel hanging from the ceiling and heard the Christmas music. His voice caught in his throat. An image of Hisana decorating their own Christmas tree many years ago came to the forefront of his mind. He couldn't stand it. Christmas was the worst time of year. It reminded him of the things he didn't have. It reminded him of Hisana. It reminded him of his father. He had no one. He had nothing that mattered to him accept his adopted sister and she was spending all her time with his Lieutenant and that human. He had nothing now, and since he could never have what his heart desired, what he never allowed himself have, he would put an end to this.

He snorted. He caught a glimpse of orange. There was Ichigo, the biggest annoyance in what used to be his very ordered world. He was in the middle of wrapping presents that had yet to be wrapped.

He stormed his way across the room, passing his former teacher. Ukitake noticed him and turned to greet him. Byakuya breezed past him without so much as a word. Kyoraku and Ukitake stopped their work to watch. They felt the uneasy energy around the Sixth Division Captain. This was not going to turn out well.

Orihime looked up from her work and spotted Byakuya. She smiled warmly at him and waved, "Hello, Captain Kuchiki."

He ignored her and continued past her. Ishida looked after him, annoyed by his rudeness. He saw who the captain was heading for and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"This doesn't look promising." He said, sharing a look with Chad and Orihime before following after him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." Byakuya said sternly, stopping before the substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo looked up and smiled. Byakuya stared at him, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey Byakuya. How ya doing? Ready for the party?"

Ichigo continued wrapping. He taped up the corners and then placed the gift on the completed pile. He opened the next roll of wrapping paper.

Byakuya, furious by the boy's greeting, clenched his fists.

"I demand to know what you think you're doing? What right do you have to..."

"Woah, woah. Calm down, Byakuya. I checked with the Head Captain. Trust me, I didn't just come and do all this without permission. I promise you, I asked."

"You have no right!" Byakuya yelled, raising his voice. This was very out of character.

Ichigo was used to Byakuya's cold demeanor, but he never raised his voice. He was always so calm, collected and sophisticated. He barely even raised his voice in battle. It just wasn't who he was. What brought all this on?

Ichigo stopped wrapping and stood. "I have no right? Look, I know I'm only a substitute soul reaper, but we're all friends. I thought it would be nice to spend one of the greatest holidays together."

"Not everyone thinks of this as the greatest holiday, Ichigo Kurosaki! You should have more consideration for others!"

Uryu, Orihime and Chad looked at each other. No consideration? This entire party idea was Ichigo's. He was doing all of this for them, for all the new friends he'd made in the Soul Society. He had no consideration? Ichigo didn't understand. What was the big deal?

"Ichigo has plenty of consideration. This entire party is proof of that, Kuchiki. Ichigo did all the planning, the wrapping, he and his sister did all the cooking and baking. Everyone tonight will be leaving with their own present. I think that goes to show just how much Ichigo thinks about others." Uyru said, glaring at the noble.

Byakuya turned around, "I didn't ask for your opinion, Quincy."

"I don't understand. I thought everyone was excited. Christmas is the time of year when friends and family get together. It's the perfect excuse to relax. **You** of all people could use a break. You have every reason to take advantage of the relaxation."

"What do you know?! You think because you have so many friends now, and a family who loves you, that you know everything! For those of us who have lost everything, this is the worst time of year. Of course, you're just a brat. What do you know about pain and loss?! You could never understand someone like me!" Byakuya was losing his cool.

Ukitake had never seen this side of Byakuya before. He knew that Byakuya still suffered, but he had never seen him blow up like this before.

"No, Kuchiki-san. Ichigo isn't like that." Orihime said.

"Ni-sama, you got it all wrong. Ichigo understands wha..." Rukia interrupted. Byakuya silenced her with a glare. She had been watching till then. She never told her brother about Ichigo's mother. He didn't know what he was saying.

Ichigo was stunned. Byakuya was completely out of line, but he didn't want to make a scene. This was supposed to be a party, but Byakuya's words hurt. He knew a lot about pain and loss. He didn't know what he'd done to anger Byakuya so bad. He thought they were past all this crap by now. Weren't they friends yet? After everything they'd been through, wasn't it all in the past now. They saved each other's lives more than once. How could the two of them still be at odds?

Ichigo looked at him and saw the pain and conflict in those steel grey eyes. It broke his heart to see that Byakuya still wasn't at peace over Hisana's death. Rukia told him about her sister, the woman that Byakuya fell in love with so many years ago.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. I didn't know that this was all hurting you so bad. I wish you would join us tonight, but I'll understand if you don't."

"I don't want your pity, Kurosaki, and I don't want your Christmas spirit! You don't belong here! Go home!"

Byakuya stormed out of the Great Hall. Everyone looked after him, anger in their eyes, then turned to look at Ichigo. He watched Byakuya leave and wondered how he could fix this. He never wanted Byakuya to hate him. He thought they could come to at least an understanding. There was no reason to harbor any ill feelings toward one another anymore.

His friends wondered if he would be okay. Ichigo was more sensitive than he let on. Things affected him, sometimes more than even he thought they did. He took things to heart and he hurt just the same, even though he never showed it. He was very good at hiding his feelings. He'd gotten good at it over the years. It was his job to make sure that his sister's were happy, after all. If they thought he was sad or upset, they would be upset. He just couldn't have that. So over the years, he had gotten good at hiding what made him depressed or unhappy. Anything that bothered him had always been pushed to the back burner to ensure he didn't worry his sisters. As it were, that habit had been put into effect when dealing with everyone he came into contact with. He never let anyone see what he was really feeling.

He looked up at his friends, planting a smile on his face, "Well hurry up, guys. We got a lot of work to do yet. People will be arriving soon."

He smiled wider and sat back down to continue his wrapping. They were all worried, but decided that if he was going to move on, they would too. Uryu decided to keep an eye on his friend regardless. He knew eventually, he would spot Ichigo's true feelings on the matter.

The party went off with a bang. Ikkaku and Yumichika set off fireworks to get things started. They all enjoyed a great feast. Head Captain Yammamoto said grace and they all enjoyed each other's company while eating. Those brave enough to try Orihime's dishes either hated it or loved it. Everyone was getting along famously. Presents were exchanged, kisses were given under mistletoe, and stories were told. At eleven, they all walked together through the Rukon District to sing carols. People came out of their homes to listen and join in.

Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad, Urahara and Ichigo made snowmen. The girls fell back and made several dozen snow angels. The kids in town teamed up together and enjoyed a snowball fight with Hisagi, Izuru, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru. It had been the best Christmas party of all time. Ichigo had never had so much fun.

They returned to the Great Hall. They took their presents and said their goodbyes. Ichigo couldn't have been more pleased. The Christmas party had been a success. He watched as a very drunk Rangiku was being ushered out by her captain. Ikkaku, who was hanging on Yumichika, was so drunk he kissed Yumi without thinking about where he was. Their relationship wasn't a secret, but he had been more discreet about it. He wasn't as comfortable as Yumichika was about being affectionate in public just yet.

Zaraki clapped him on the back and Yachiru wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug before leaving. They followed their third and fifth seats out of the Great Hall. Once everyone had left, he turned to look under the tree. There was one present remaining...Byakuya's.

What was he going to do? With the mood Byakuya was in, he wouldn't be accepting anything from Ichigo right now. Maybe Byakuya was right, he didn't belong here. Maybe this was the best way to leave. They'd had a great party. It would be the best note to leave on. After this, maybe he would stay in the World of the Living. He knew Rukia and Renji would continue to come see him. Maybe, it would be better this way.

He joined his friends at Renji's. They were going to stay there for the night and return to the World of the Living in the morning. He tossed and turned all night. He couldn't stop thinking about Byakuya. He had been so angry. He didn't want to be a burden to the captain any longer. He held too much respect for the man. He would explain to his friends in the morning later when they returned. He got dressed, grabbed Byakuya's present and left. He would return the gift after Christmas.

At the Senkaimon Gate, he looked back at the Seireitei one more time before stepping through. He was going to miss this place. He looked in the direction of the Kuchiki Manor. He made his Christmas wish at that moment. He wished that Byakuya would find peace and hoped that one day, he wouldn't hold such contempt for him.

He stepped through the gate and made his way back home. Christmas this year, would never be forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Byakuya lay awake for several hours that night mulling the confrontation with Ichigo over in his mind. He hadn't meant to blow up like that in front of the entire hall, but his anger had gotten the better of him. Seeing the Christmas tree, the decorations and presents...it was too much for him. He missed Hisana.

The holiday had never been the same after she died. She took all of his joy with her and his heart. He saw how happy everyone was, but he couldn't in good conscience join in the festivities. Every happy face, every joyous sound, even the glittering lights reminded him of what he was missing. Then Ichigo, with his innocent and untainted face all lit up with excitement, caused him to lose all sense of rationality.

After hours of debating on whether or not he made the right choice, he finally fell asleep staring at the picture of his late wife. He was asleep only an hour when something woke him. He stirred. At first nothing seemed amiss and wrote it off as a servant making their rounds to check on him. When he felt eyes on him, he woke fully.

Byakuya sat up and looked around the room. As his eyes adjusted, he caught a figure standing by the door.

"I do not require anything, you can go back to bed." As he all but dismissed the figure, he started to lie back down on his bed.

"Really? I would say you could use a swift kick in the pants." A stern, but very familiar voice said in the dark.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't. He sat bolt upright, his voice caught in his throat. He locked eyes with the figure at the door. The figure stepped forward into the moonlight so Byakuya could get a clear look. Hisana.

"Hisan...Hisana? My love...how...when...?"

He rose and rushed to her, sweeping her into a death grip of a hug. She was cold, but she was definitely there. He was not dreaming. Several minutes passed in silence. Finally, he pulled away and just gazed at her. He was amazed. What he was seeing was just not possible.

Suddenly, her comment finally hit home. He looked at her confused, "A swift kick in the pants?"

Her demeanor changed immediately.

"That's right. You deserve it after what you pulled." She said, her hands on her hips.

"What did I do? I know that you're not happy with how things were left, but there was nothing that I could do. I tried everything. I looked for every specialist I could find. I did find your sister and I took her into the family. I know that a while ago I almost broke my promise, but..."

"Byakuya! Stop."

He stared at her. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm not talking about my death."

"So you are dead. How is this even possible? How can you be here?" Byakuya asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You have a certain orange-haired teenager to thank for that."

Orange haired teenager? What was she talking about? Wait...no...

"Kurosaki? You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious, Byakuya. That boy is the only reason I am here tonight."

Byakuya growled inwardly. The object of his hate is the reason for his love's return? How absurd.

"That human...that...that..."

"That human, that boy...he is the reason for my visit. You have done a great injustice and I am one of three sent to adjust your attitude."

"Adjust MY attitude? Hisana, I..."

She held a finger to her lips. " I don't have a lot of time. I have a job to do, and you have a lesson to learn."

"What is it I am supposed to have done?"

"You have, in one night and with one action, destroyed three things."

He stared at her. She was here, by some miracle, and he was being scolded instead of spending whatever time they could together.

"I see you are very confused."

"You could say that."

"As I said. Ichigo Kurosaki is the reason for my visit. He, in his last moments within the Seireitei, made a wish. Because of that wish...I am here, along with two others. They will arrive later."

"I don't understand."

"Of course not. Since my death you have locked your heart in a box and kept your distance from others. You have lost your talent for tact, for compassion and empathy."

Again he stared. He had no idea what his late wife was talking about.

She shook her head, "Tonight you had a rather shameful confrontation with Ichigo Kurosaki. You let anger and pain get the better of you. With that one action, you destroyed three things."

"What could I have possibly destroyed? That arrogant human is tough as nails. He'll be his normal annoying self by morning."

"Is he? How would you know? You ever spend time with him outside of battle?"

"I have seen what he is capable of. As much as I hate to admit it, he can overcome anything."

"That boy is very strong. He is proud, but he is generous and brave. He is a man who protects the people he cares about, regardless of how they feel about him. He fights for what he feels is right and he doesn't care what he has to do to accomplish his goals."

"I feel a 'but' coming."

"But, that boy is also good at hiding what he is feeling. Sound like anyone you know?"

He wasn't sure what she was saying was true, but he had to admit that as a person who spent most of his time hiding his true feelings, he could see what she was getting at.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"I am here to show you what you have destroyed. You and I are going on a little trip. You need to understand. Tonight, you broke through his emotional walls. You destroyed the one thing that was keeping him sane."

"Walls? What could he possibly have to hide?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

He hesitated. He wasn't sure that he wanted to know any more about Ichigo than he already knew, but this was Hisana. Dead or not, he would not deny her. He took her hand, almost flinching when her cold skin made him shiver.

A gate appeared. It wasn't a Senkaimon Gate, but it was similar. He had never seen one like it before. She waved a hand and it opened. They walked through together. On the other side was a city.

"Karakura Town?" Byakuya said once he realized where they were.

"That's right. This is Ichigo's past."

Byakuya said nothing. He was waiting patiently for her to reveal the reason for their visit to Ichigo's past.

"This particular time is eight years prior to your present day. Here, Ichigo is nine years old."

"And the point of our visit is?"

"Just watch." She looked around, and spotted their target through the rain. "There he is now."

Byakuya turned. He saw a very small version of Ichigo Kurosaki. His bright orange hair was unmistakable. The little runt was smiling and holding the hand of an attractive brunette. He certainly did look innocent.

"The woman?"

"His mother."

Byakuya nodded. He watched as the woman and little Ichigo laughed and talked as they walked hand in hand down the sidewalk, taking shelter from the rain under a big black umbrella. The pair walked closer to the happy duo, and could hear them talking about the boy's karate class.

Byakuya watched as Ichigo's attention was drawn away from his mother. He followed his line of sight, looking toward the river on the opposite side of the street. There was a girl hovering very close to the edge of the bank. What surprised Byakuya was what was attached to the girl. Grand Fisher. A hollow. The most notorious of hollows for many years.

He watched as Ichigo let go of his mother's hand and darted across the street and down the hill toward the little girl lure. He was shouting at her to step back and get away. He turned and saw the mother follow him, asking him what he was doing. When she saw Ichigo get close to the edge of the river, she ran full speed to pull him back before he fell in.

He drew his sword then stilled, remembering that this was a memory of Ichigo's past. There was nothing that he could do. He watched in horror as Ichigo's mother pulled Ichigo back, and Grand Fisher sink its ugly teeth into her. Ichigo fell and lost consciousness. It was all over in a matter of minutes.

Mrs. Kurosaki was dead, killed by a hollow. It was apparent that Ichigo had the ability to see things others couldn't when he was little, but at the time, it wasn't enough. He never saw the hollow. It was also evident that the woman did not possess such power.

"He witnessed his mother's death."

"Yes. With what you know of Ichigo Kurosaki, what do you think happened after the event?"

"He blamed himself." There was no question. Ichigo was a protector. When Rukia was to be executed, he came to save her because he felt responsible. When Inoue was kidnapped and taken to Hueco Mundo, he went to rescue her because he felt it was his fault. Ichigo would blame himself for his mother's death. He was the only one with her when it happened and he couldn't save her at the time.

Hisana pulled him away and back through the gate. "He learned about death at a very young age. He blamed himself for her death and even ran away from home feeling that he needed to punish himself for what he had done."

"He didn't do anything wrong. There was nothing that he could have done. He was nine."

"Yes, but that is Ichigo Kurosaki. The One Who Protects. He lost his mother at nine and had to carry the pain, the agony and the loss with him for the rest of his life. He learned early on how to hide his pain so his family wouldn't worry. Over the years he learned to deal with his pain, even though it killed him inside every day."

Byakuya thought, sitting back down on his bed once they arrived back in the present time.

"In the beginning, before I even knew Ichigo existed, I got a report that Grand Fisher had been defeated. That was Ichigo, wasn't it?"

"It was. Rukia had been following him and his family and learned about her death. She said that his story reminded her of a hollow. They learned that Grand Fisher was the cause of her death and he vowed to avenge her no matter the cost. Turned out, that the same day they went to visit her grave, Grand Fisher attacked."

Byakuya was stunned. He had no idea that Ichigo understood what it was like to lose a loved one. He had always assumed that the boy had a loving, caring and stable home. Never had he imagined that Ichigo knew true loss.

"I said he couldn't possibly understand...I'm such a fool."

"So long as you understand. It will be up to you to fix this. Breaking down his walls has left him vulnerable."

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Vulnerable? You do not know him as well as you think. He is a grown man now. I can understand how this all may have hurt him, and may still haunt him, but he avenged his mother. I cannot believe that Ichigo is a broken man."

She shook her head. "You will be visited again. Please, Byakuya. Open your heart and your mind. Stop dwelling on the past and look toward the future. If you are not careful, you will ruin far more than a friendship."

She began to disappear before him. She had a sad smile on her face and he reached out for her.

"No! Hisana! Please, " he begged as she faded away, "don't go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Several hours passed after Hisana, once again, disappeared from his life. He spent the time awake and restless. He couldn't settle, his emotions were wreaking havoc on his mind. That boy, damned ryoka had brought her here. Once again, the boy caused him pain. Would it never be enough for him? There was truly nothing that boy was good for.

A noise caught his attention. Something was moving through his garden. He rose, then peered out of his bedroom. He saw a very familiar silhouette in the moonlight. He growled. There was no mistaking that spiky hair and build. He strode out and approached the intruder.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, by what right do you..."

The figure spun to face him, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, Captain Kuchiki. Long time no see."

Byakuya back-pedaled. He was wrong. The resemblance really was remarkable.

"Kaien Shiba." He whispered.

"That's right. You are in quite a predicament, Captain."

"Hisana said I would be visited again."

"Nice lady. I really like her, but she ruins all my fun. Now, let's get down to business."

"Whatever you came here to say, don't bother."

"You really hate that kid way too much. I get you're not really a people person. You don't really hang out and chill or anything, but would it kill ya to socialize every now and then?"

Byakuya waved him off, "Ichigo Kurosaki and I are not friends. Even if I didn't find him revolting, I would not sink so low as to socialize with him. That ryoka is overbearing, insubordinate, reckless and ill-mannered."

"That kid is a great guy and all you see are his flaws."

Byakuya had nothing more to say.

"Fine, you don't have to talk to me, but you will listen. You are coming with me this time. You need to see and understand how your words and your actions have consequences. The things you do and say actually do effect the people around you."

Once again he was traveling through the gate. They were still in the Soul Society, but they were right outside Renji's home. Kaien made a note that this was present time, so they effectively hid themselves from being seen.

They hid themselves inside. To Byakuya's surprise, no one was asleep. They were lying together talking. Shiba placed a finger over his lips then pointed at his ears silently telling Byakuya to listen.

Renji growled, "Why the Hell did he leave without telling someone, that damn blockhead?!"

"He probably didn't want to wake us." Orihime said quietly.

Uruyu sighed, "Or worry us. You know how Ichigo is. Always putting on a good show to prove he's just fine."

Byakuya finally noticed that the center of his annoyance was missing from the room. Ichigo was nowhere in sight.

"It's not his job to protect us!" Renji hollered, "He needs to let us worry about him sometimes. We're his friends, damnit!"

"I do wish Ichigo would confide in us more. It was obvious that he was hurting. He could have come to us. At the very least, he could have come to me."

"Don't act like you're his only best friend, Ishida."

Uruyu held up his hands.

"Did you see his face after Byakuya screamed at him?" Ikkaku asked, sharpening his zanpakuto.

"Captain Kuchiki really did go too far this time." Yumichika added.

"It's not entirely Ni-san's fault. He doesn't know about Ichigo's past." Rukia chimed in, defending her brother even though she was very angry with him too.

"It's not like he ever tried or anything. He should know what he is yelling about before he starts screaming at people. Ichigo didn't deserve that."

"Wow, Renji. I don't think I have ever heard you badmouth the great and powerful Captain Kuchiki before."

"Yeah, I know Yumi, but damn that pissed me off."  
"I still think Ichigo's response angers you more, Abarai. He just took it, then laughed it off. It was certainly difficult for me to watch him force smiles all night."

"Where do you think Ichigo's gone, Uruyu?"

"Probably back home, Inoue. Don't worry, my father and I were invited to spend Christmas at the Kurosaki residence. I'm sure after spending time with family, he'll be back to normal."

"I'm not so sure." Rukia interveened, "Ichigo has been through a lot already. He might not show it blatantly, but Ichigo has a lot of respect for Ni-san. This might be the last straw."

Byakuya looked up at that, stunned.

"Meaning..."

"Ichigo busted his butt to become stronger every time someone called him on his weaknesses. He does take things people say seriously. He may not come back to the Soul Society again."

"No...you dont really think..."

Rukia shrugged.

"He better not...I'll kill him."

"Renji."

Shiba pulled Byakuya's sleeve, leading him to the gate once more. Byakuya was still contemplating those last words as they entered the World of the Living. He shook his head, grunting.

"Something bugging ya, Captain?"

"Something Rukia said."

"Yeah?"

"That Kurosaki has a lot of respect for me."

"What's wrong with that? You telling me you didn't know?"

"Of course not. How could I? The boy always addresses me disrespectfully by using my first name without honorifics. He argues with me and intrudes on my personal business. That boy never listens to a damn thing I say. Where in there do you get respect?"

Kaien shook his head, "Always immediately spotting fault. You completely disregard everything else. That is how you have destroyed..."

"His respect for me...or darn." Byakuya said sarcastically.

Kaien's anger flashed to the surface. He grabbed the Captain by the arm. Byakuya was about to berate him when he saw the look in Kaien's eyes. It was like looking Ichigo in the face during battle. He meant business.

"No, he will always have respect for you. I'm talking about his self confidence. You already broke through his walls, now his self confidence will suffer."

"You do not know that boy as I do, Kaien. You have never met him, you've been dead. Nothing, and I do mean nothing, could shake him. He is a rock when it comes to confidence and perseverance."

"I don't believe I've ever heard you compliment anyone before."

"There was no compliment in there, just fact. I never said I admired him."

"I may be dead, by the way, that doesn't mean I haven't been watching."

Kaien pulled on his sleeve and they moved on through Karakura Town. After several minutes of searching, Kaien stopped and pointed.

"Finally, there he is."

Byakuya noticed that they weren't far from Ichigo's neighborhood. His house wasn't far. Byakuya supressed his spiritual energy. He knew the boy was terrible at sensing reiatsu, but there was no point in taking unnecessary chances.

Kaien smiled, "You don't have to do that. With me, you are on a different plane. It's not going to be as easy for him to spot us as he usually woul..."

Ichigo's voice rang out in the night air. The pair looked over to see the boy guarding a child spirit. Kaien's face fell. Byakuya smirked. He tried to warn him. Byakuya went unnoticed. He wasn't head of the Kuchiki Clan for nothing.

"Stay with us no matter where we go. I'll know if you leave, then it will be my pleasure to tell Hisana."

Byakuya growled.

"Uh, hi. Did you need something little man?" Kaien said, walking toward the substitute soul reaper.

Ichigo frowned. 'Little man? Who does this guy think he is?'

When Kaien was close enough to the lamp post light, Ichigo froze, his eyes going wide. This was not what he expected at all. In the shadows he thought his worst fear had become realized, but this...this was a miracle if nothing else. Byakuya thought it was probably like looking in a mirror for Ichigo, minus the bright orange hair.

Ichigo decided not to jump to conclusions, but he was rarely wrong about these sort of things. He was damn sure what he was looking at was a spirit, but this particular individual shouldn't be able to be seen, if he was right.

"Who are you?"

"You never heard Rukia talk about me before?" Kaien grinned, seeing the metaphorical light bulb blink on.

So, Ichigo was right. "You're Kaien Shiba. Wow...she wasn't kidding. We really could be brothers."

"Yeah, we could be mistaken for each other from a distance, but up close there is no comparison. That orange hair of yours is a dead give-away."

Ichigo frowned and ran a hand through his hair. Byakuya watched that action with mute interest. He often wondered what the vibrant locks felt like. At first glance it looks to be gelled and spiky, but it looks so soft at the same time. Byakuya shook his head. Where did that come from?

Ichigo let out the breath he'd been holding. Kaien sensed a little stressed.

Ichigo turned slightly, "It's okay. You don't have to hide anymore."

The soul that took cover behind him peered around Ichigo. I glanced up nervously at Ichigo, then after receiving a nod of encouragement, he smiled at Kaien.

"I'm a soul reaper. I wouldn't hurt him."

"Were a soul reaper. You've been dead a long time. Not that I know where dead souls or dead soul reapers go after Soul Society, but point being you aren't here to work."

"True. Still, if you knew I was a soul reaper, even if it was a previous life, then you knew I would never hurt the boy."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, "Honestly, I didn't know you were a soul reaper. I thought you were..."

Byakuya saw the darting eyes, the sweat on his brow and the clammy hands. How did he miss those before now. Ichigo had been afraid...truly afraid. Byakuya never witnessed fear in Ichigo, not once. It touched something in him. It made his protective instincts creep to the surface.

"You thought I was...what?" Kaien pressed.

Ichigo paused another moment.

"My inner hollow."

Byakuya remembered what that abomination was like, but he remembered Ichigo fighting against it just fine.

Ichigo sat on the sidewalk next to the flowers he'd brought for the boy. The child spirit sat with him, leaning his head on Ichigo for support. The boy knew all about the hollow side of Ichigo, having seen it once used on his behalf. Though he was saved from another hollow that day, he witnessed the fear in Ichigo's eyes. It mirrored his own that night.

Kaien watched Ichigo knowing there was more. After a minute to gather his thoughts, Ichigo continued.

"He always threatens to take over if I ever became too weak for his liking. He always says I'm the King and he is my Horse. Says he'll carry me into battle anytime, but that if I ever show signs of weakness...if I ever start to lose the fight to the point that I might end up dying, he intends to take over as King at that moment. He means it too. He had helped me in dire times to train, but he is better than me. He is stronger than me. It would be all too easy for him to take over any time he wanted to."

"I see, and I assume he does not share your desire to protect."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, he doesn't. I **need **to be stronger. I know he is stronger than me, but I am strong enough to hold my own in battle. He's been quiet for a while now."

"Why are you so scared then?"

Ichigo's eyes darted again. His behavior was very strange. Byakuya admired the strong, confident Ichigo. This fearful boy before him was a shadow of the person he'd come to know. The fact that he'd just admitted to his admiration for the boy astounded him. Was seeing Ichigo like this and seeing his past changing how he saw the ryoka? No, he was just learning more and knowing these things helped Byakuya admit to himself what he'd been supressing all this time. He would have to fight a little harder. He would not change. Not for anybody. Ichigo would be fine and so would he.

"Ichigo..." Kaien said, taking his seat on the boys other side, "Why were you so afraid?"

Ichigo's eyes looked distant as he stared down at the street.

"I've been having these dreams lately, though I'm not so sure they're just dreams."

"How so?"

"I fight him. Shiro, I fight Shiro," Ichigo said when Kaien looked puzzled.

"Shiro? That the name of your inner hollow?"

"That's what I call him. I'm Kurosaki and wear my black shinigami robes. Shiro is my opposite, wearing white robes. I call him Shirosaki. It's simpler than calling him hollow. He is after all a part of me whether I like it or not."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah. Anyway, in these dreams, we fight. Usually, during training we battle in my inner world, but these fights happen in Karakura Town, outside of my body. No one ever gets hurt and his attention is entirely on me. I always expect him to lose me and go off on his own to cause trouble or something, but he is always there just to fight me. In the morning, there is a new report about the destruction of the area we were fighting in. Somehow, my dreams are real. I just...don't know how."

"Does this only happen here?"

"No, he makes himself known in the Soul Society too."

"Good luck with that. I have confidence that you'll persevere." Kaien said, clapping him on the back.

"At least one of us does."

Kaien watched him then glanced back to where he knew his charge was hiding.

"Ichigo, it's almost time. I need to get going." The child said, standing.

"Right." Ichigo's smile returned, "You give them a great Christmas Present."

"I will. I'll be back here in the morning as promised. I'll be ready to go then."

"Good, there will be a soul reaper here to take you to the Soul Society."

"You won't do it? I want you to do it. You're a soul reaper too, right?"

"I'm just a substitute. I don't truly belong there anyway. Someone...a soul reaper far more qualified and experienced than me will be here to take you to the Soul Society. You'll like him."

Byakuya heard his own words echoed by Ichigo. They were harsh even to his own ears.

"But..." the boy protested.

"Trust me, okay. Now go...see your parents before you run out of time."

Byakuya saw the disappointed look on the boys' face as Ichigo patted his head affectionately. Tears dripped down his face while he watched Ichigo walk away.

Byakuya followed them back to the Kurosaki residence. He and Kaien said goodbye at the door. Kaien suppressed his spiritual energy, then together, they entered the house after him.

The living room was decorated to the nines. The two young girls danced around Ichigo, who smiled down at his excited siblings, but something was still off.

There was a man who looked vaguely familiar talking to Isshin at the kitchen table.

"Where is Uruyu?" the man asked.

"Soul Society with the others." Ichigo answered.

He sad down beside his father, who put him in a headlock and rubbed his hair with his knuckles. Isshin braced himself for his violent journey across the room, but it never came. When Ichigo didn't fight him or off any retaliation at all, he let go of his son.

"What's wrong, Ichi-ni?" Karin, the dark haired twin asked.

"Nothing. Did you girls finished baking cookies for Santa?"

"Yup, they are already on a plate by the tree."

"Good."

"Did you and my son get into an altercation of some sort?"

"What? No. Ryuken, Uruyu is my friend. The part was a huge success. Everyone had a great time..." Ichigo paused, thinking of the one person who hadn't enjoyed the party, "Well...most of us."

Ichigo let his head drop. It upset him that the one person he thought deserved to relax hated the entire idea of Christmas and went off alone.

"I was under the impression that everyone loved it." Byakuya whispered to Kaien.

Kaien shook his head, "You really are thick Captain. He is talking about you."

Byakuya looked incredulously at him. Why would Ichigo be talking about him?

"Well, don't worry, my son. I'm sure the next time you visit the Soul..."

"No, " Ichigo said suddenly, "I think...I mean, the war over. Aizen has been defeated. There really isn't any reason for me to go back."

Ryuken, Isshin and his sisters stared at him. The Soul Society was all him and his friends talked about. Never go back? Absurd.

"What do you mean?"

"This was my present to them. The party was my final goodbye."

Byakuya almost let the hold on his reiatsu slip. He was shocked. Ichigo Kurosaki never returning to the Soul Society? He just couldn't process the information.

"Ichigo...what about Rukia?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah and the pineapple head," her twin pressed.

"I'm sure I'll see them around. They have Karakura to protect after all."

"I believe that responsibility was left to you, Kurosaki." Ryuken said, pushing his glasses back on his nose.

"I'm just a substitute. Look, I'm not saying I won't help if needed. I'm just not doing any more patrols. I'm going to concentrate on being human, on being normal. I'll concentrate on school, helping you out in the clinic."

"Son..."

"I don't belong there, Dad! I belong here."

There was silence.

Ichigo then added, his head lowered to hide his eyes, which were now tearing, "The Soul Society was doing just fine before I arrived, they'll be just fine without me. You girls ready to go caroling?"

They stared at him. Karin knew that pushing him would achieve very little.

"Sure. Let's go Yuzu. We'll just go grab our coats."

"You got ten minutes."

"Only need two, Ichi-ni."

When the girls left the room, his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, you were the one who defeated Aizen. The Soul Society is in your debt. They still need you, Son."

"No, Dad, they don't! I'm a substitute soul reaper. Urahara's kido defeated Aizen, not me. I was there to tire him out. I didn't defeat Ginjo, you all did. I failed. If you and Urahara and Rukia hadn't made that sword, I would already be dead. I've done nothing, but cause others trouble."

Isshin made to argue, but Ryuken stopped him.

"I'm gonna say goodbye to that part of my life."

Ichigo stood, "Let's go girls."

Isshin and Ryuken watched them leave, stunned.

Byakuya stared after him as well.

"Do you see? Things you say affect others. Ichigo's confidence in his own abilities is shattering."

Byakuya looked at Kaien, "He never listened to me before now."

"Everything you say has been taken to heart by him. It always has. Ichigo is good at hiding his feelings. So you never saw the consequences."

"Not tonight. He didn't hide anything tonight."

"No, you already destroyed his emotion walls. He can't seem to hide his emotions anymore. His confidence was a big part of that."

Kaien took him back to the Kuchiki manor.

"You need to fix this. His future will become more dangerous. His life expectancy has already shortened a great deal."

"All because of something I said?"

"Because of everything you have ever said. This was just the last straw."

Byakuya was quiet, thinking about everything he witnessed. The Ichigo Kurosaki he saw tonight was not the Ichigo he had come to know. He suddenly realized Kaien was gone. He thought about what he said, about Ichigo's life being shortened. There was just no way...was there?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Byakuya didn't even try to sleep this time. There was to be one more visitor. There was no point in trying to sleep now. He couldn't now if he tried. His mind was filled with thoughts of Ichigo Kurosaki. He was restless. He was too wound up. He kept replaying everything over and over. He remembered something the Quincy said. It was something about Ichigo being hurt by his remarks and forcing smiles.

Ichigo had a brilliant smile. He found himself holding his breath, for fear he would let out everything he'd been holding in, whenever he saw that smile. He pictured the incident. Ichigo was wrapping presents near the Christmas Tree. Byakuya could vividly remember the joy on Ichigo's face. He remembered why it angered him too. It was partly due to his missing Hisana, but it was more to do with his own feelings.

He made a promise to himself and to Hisana that he would never love another like he loved her. He was angry with himself for breaking that promise. It seemed all he could do was break promises lately. He wanted to share Ichigo's joy and instead, he lashed out to hide his own feelings.

Byakuya never met anyone like Ichigo Ichigo Kurosaki challenged him in ways he never thought he could. Ichigo was powerful and talented. Byakuya faced powerful opponents before the ryoka stormed the Seireitei, but none showed as much resilience or potential. He had a frightening learning curve and he was true to his idea of justice. Ichigo never seemed to lose power in battle. The more powerful the opponent, the longer the battle, the more powerful he became. He evolved during a fight.

Byakuya was used to being the undefeated Captain among the Gotei Thirteen. With the exception of the Head Captain, none of the others have ever beaten him. For a mere ryoka to best him was unfathomable. Ichigo's power was incredible..

**'Master, the man is no longer a ryoka. Why do you continue to use that term where Ichigo Kurosaki is concerned?'**

Senbonzakura couldn't remain quiet any longer. He stayed silent for months. This was not the first time such thoughts of Ichigo popped into Byakuya's. He just couldn't take it anymore.

The noble knew his zanpakuto was right. He thought of Ichigo as a substitute soul reaper, but referring to him as ryoka seemed to help maintain a reasonable distance from Ichigo.

**'Only from the truth, Master.'**

"Hush!"

**'Only if you admit the truth. I've held my tongue all this time. You've been mentally dancing around the issue and it's driving me crazy. Stop hiding behind all these ridiculous reasons you have for holding back...from what you truly desire.'**

Byakuya ignored the statement, squeezing his eyes shut. He sighed, picturing Ichigo. He thought about the other ways Ichigo tested Byakuya. Thinking about the conversation he overheard earlier that night, he realized Ichigo commanded more loyalty and respect than he did.

Byakuya commanded respect because he was a Kuchiki. As head of the clan, it was expected. He commanded loyalty as a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. He'd earned his place among the squads, but he didn't have many friends. Ichigo was amazing. He gained friends so easily. He made enemies, there's no doubt about that. His power made him an appealing target. He always seemed to have a target on his back. However, by the end of everything, he ended up making friends of his enemies or at the very least, new allies. It amazed Byakuya that he so effortlessly gained that loyalty. His friends and allies would die for him if not for his cause.

**'It doesn't make sense, but they would follow him to Hell and back.'**

"They have already done that."

The noble also thought it was very mature of Ichigo to let go of things. He never held grudges unless you endangered his family or friends. He forgave once everything settled down. Ichigo fought when forced...though mock battles with Renji he seemed to enjoy. He was a firm believer that if the Arrancars hadn't kidnapped Orihime, they would get along well. They shared something, Ichigo and the Arrancars.

"Had we met under different circumstances, we might have been friends."

Byakuya jumped, completely startled. He drew his zanpakuto immediately when he laid eyes on the unwelcome intruder.

The figure held up a pale hand, "Relax, Kuchiki. I'm not here to kill you."

"You're dead." It wasn't a question.

"Very good observation." The figure said quietly.

Byakuya snorted at the remark. How dare he? He was also confused. He was present the day this individual perished. This couldn't be his visitor. Hisana wouldn't send someone like this. Would she?

"I can hear you, you know?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the figure, "You hear my thoughts?"

The figure nodded, "She did send me. I am your third visitor for the night. When you get past your initial shock, we'll be on our way."

"Why?" Byakuya asked, never lowering his weapon.

"I assume you are referring to my being here. Why would a former enemy of Ichigo Kurosaki be sent to show you the error of your ways? Why would I, of all people, come to stand for Ichigo, the man who killed me?"

Byakuya glared. If just looking could kill, the figure would be dead again.

"Your response is not unexpected. It's true. I seem to be the last person who should be here."

"Person?" Byakuya snapped angrily.

"Would the word creature help you to assimilate to the situation? Would that make it easier for cope?"

Byakuya didn't know what to say, so he repeated, "Why you?"

There was a sigh of annoyance, "So far, you have been visited by two influential individuals. A wish was made and that wish was granted. Three, very carefully selected individuals were chosen to help you. You're wife was the first. She was chosen because it was assumed you would listen to her more than any other. She represents your past and was so ordered to reveal Ichigo's past."

"I know that already."

"Next, to represent present time was Kaien Shiba. As the current issue lies with Kurosaki, Kaien Shiba was chosen to fill your mind with Ichigo Kurosaki. He is, after all, Ichigo Kurosaki's near twin."

"I'm asking you why you're here?" Byakuya was losing his patience.

"I'm here to show you the future. I am the epitome of what is to come." It almost sounded sad or melancholy.

"No..." Byakuya whispered. There was panic in his eyes, "Ichigo can't...he wouldn't. He would never become a full fledged hollow...never an arrancar like you."

"There is much to do. We must leave no..."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Arrancar!"

"Ulquiorra." The Arrancar said calmly, emotion absent from every syllable.

"What?"

"My name is Ulquiorra."

"Who cares?!"

"Kurosaki cared..." Ulquiorra said quietly. Strange that emotion would leak through that time.

Byakuya winced. Kurosaki cared. It was probably true. He knew the name of everyone he ever fought and, in the end, they probably came to an understanding. Ichigo never wanted to kill anyone. It probably killed him inside when Ulquiorra couldn't be saved. He looked at the Arrancar, who obviously heard his thoughts and looked somber.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

"Come."

As they walked through the makeshift gate, the Arrancar spoke.

"Kurosaki...I have never met anyone like him before."

Byakuya watched the arrancar closely.

"Humans...are such strange creatures. He fought so hard for what, I thought, was a losing battle. I was stronger and more powerful. He was trash, like all the others that came before him. Yet, no matter how impossible the fight seemed to be, he forged on. Kurosaki never lost the will to fight."

Still silence.

"I never understood what the heart was. I never understood what motivated humans to behave so irrationally. I didn't understand until I was already dying. I saw it in his eyes. Inoue's mirrored his. There was pain and regret in their eyes. They never wanted the outcome to be death for either side."

Byakuya was unnerved by his last handler. After several minutes of silence, they stepped out into the World of the Living. Karakura looked different. It was aged and wrecked. Everything around him was in desperate need of repair. Nothing seemed to be living, not tree, not flower, not animal.

"This isn't right. Where are we?"

Ulquiorra turned to face his charge, "This is Karakura Town, ten years into the future."

Byakuya stared into the cold, dead eyes of Ulquiorra Schiffer.

He followed when the Arrancar continued on. They walked for almost an hour. After ten minutes of silence, Byakuya let his mind wander again.

He thought about how much Ichigo changed the Soul Society...how much he changed Byakuya. Ichigo's actions changed the way Soul Society behaved. Bonds were forged. The law had changed. Byakuya's own morals and values were challenged. Ichigo's very nature: his persistence, his drive, his honor, the passion and loyalty, his very heart; everything that embodied Ichigo caused Byakuya to gravitate toward the incredible young man.

**'You must admit it to yourself, if no one else, Master.'**

"Your zanpakuto is right."

"Stop listening to my thoughts!"

"I'm dead. Nothing is secret or private to me."

Ulquiorra waited. Senbonzakura waited. He breathed in, picturing Ichigo Kurosaki the day he knew his heart belonged to him, and exhaled his answer.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...is special."

**'Go on, you'll feel better.'**

"I...he means...I've only felt this way once in my life."

The arrancar held up a hand, "It is enough that you know."

"So...we're done?" Byakuya blinked.

"No. I have been sent to show you the future. Look behind me. What do you see?"

Byakuya stepped around his guide. There were headstones. His first thought was that Ulquiorra was showing him Ichigo's grave. At a second glance, he realized, there were five. They all had very familiar names on them. The center grave he expected. It was Masaki Kurosaki. That was his mother. He was horrified to see Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki on either said of their mother. Death only two years after present day.

"Ichigo lost sight of himself. He didn't feel confident enough to fight. A hollow took his sisters from him." Ulqiuorra explained when he saw the pain on Byakuya's face.

"Ichigo must have been devastated."

"He quit college. He moved out of his family home and ran away to be on his own."

Next to Karin was Chad. Death was dated three years after the twins.

"The human giant died protecting Ichigo, who could no longer control his hollow powers."

"That's not possible."

"It's very possible. His sister's deaths hit him hard. He trained every chance he got. His power rose far higher than anyone thought he was capable of, even higher than your Commander. Urahara Kisuke eventually sold him the underground training facility and moved back to Soul Society. He pushed his human body too far and lost control."

The last grave brought a tear to his eyes. The grave stone belonged to Orihime Inoue. Byakuya wasn't close to her, but she was sweet and innocent. She was very loyal to Ichigo and loved him very much. He saw that on more than one occasion. Her death was dated only four months after the giant.

"Ichigo stopped patrolling all together. It was left to Orihime and the Quincy to defend Karakura. Ichigo secluded himself underground, just trying to maintain. He wanted to protect others from himself. He was, by then, a danger to himself and others. Inoue and the Quincy took to fighting with your sister, Rukia Kuchiki and the red-headed companion. A hollow broke through her shield in one stroke, killing her instantly."

Byakuya was silent. How could this all happen just from one incident?

"It happened because he couldn't take it anymore. His emotional walls fell, then his confidence suffered and therefore, it destroyed his future."

Byakuya never meant for this to happen. He'd been venting, simply trying to hide his feelings. Ulquiorra led him to a park. The playsets were destroyed. There, sitting on the busted merry-go-round, was Ichigo. He looked far older than he was; his face was all gaunt. He seemed worn and tired.

A high pitched cackle pierced the night air. An almost identical figure landed in the park and sauntered toward the merry-go-round.

"Hey there, Ichi. Ready to play?"

Ichigo stood abruptly. "Go to Hell!"

"Remember what happened the last time you yelled at me like that. The Quincy won't be notching anymore arrows now."

Ichigo winced at the reminder. He was angry but he knew he didn't stand a chance. Pain flashed across his face at the thought of Uryu in the hospital.

Byakuya assumed that meant the Quincy was dead too.

"No, Kuchiki. The Quincy is simply missing his dominant appendage." Ulquiorra corrected.

"I'm not playing your games anymore, Shiro!"

"Ichigo's inner hollow escaped?"

The Arrancar nodded.

"Nothing is over until I say it is. I'm the king now." Shiro laughed manically.

"Yeah, you're right." Ichigo stood firm, knowing this would be the last time he took Shiro's shit, "You're the king. Let's do this, your highness."

They fought hard and long. Byakuya and Ulquiorra watched for thirty minutes. The arrancar suddenly turned toward him.

With a sadness and regret, he said, "I am here to show you the future."

"You said that. I understand."

"I am the epitome of what is to come."

Byakuya didn't understand why the arrancar was repeating himself. Ichigo was clearly not a hollow or an arrancar. What exactly was he getting at?

"I am the embodiment of death and despair..."

Acknowledgment donned on the noble's face. "No.." he whispered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..."

"No! Not yet!"

"Will in ten years..."

Ulquiorra watched as a frantic and panic stricken Byakuya ran toward the ongoing battle screaming Ichigo's name.

"Die by the hand of his own hollow." he finished.

Byuakuya used his zanpakuto to shield Ichigo. When the petals disappeared, Ichigo was lying on the ground, the hollow's twin Zangetsu still sticking out of his chest. His eyes open and hollow, completely empty. All the things that drew him to Ichigo was gone.

"NO!"

Byakuya screamed and sat up in his study chair. His hair was wet and matted. He was sweating. He was shaking. It was all a dream...right? There was a knock on the door.

Voice still shaking, "Enter."

"Brother? Are you okay?"

"Ye...yes, Rukia. Why do you ask?"

"Why? Brother, I could hear you screaming all the way from Renji's house. Your reiatsu has been lashing out for the last twenty minutes."

"Rukia, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." He was starting to calm down. It seemed his mind ran away with him while he slept. He looked around, expecting to see her normal entourage. "Where's Kurosaki?"

Rukia found it odd that her Brother's first concern was the human he swore to hate.

"He went home in the middle of the night last..."

"No! Please no!"

Rukia was stunned. Byakuya brushed past her, flash stepping toward the Senkaimon Gate. Byakuya would not lose Ichigo like this. He would tell him the truth if it killed him.


End file.
